This study examines the utility of testing the urine samples used to diagnose pregnancies at urban teen clinics for C. trachomatis and N. gonorrhea by polymerase chain reaction (PCR). The goal is to demonstrate that universal urine screening with PCR at the time of pregnancy diagnosis increases the number of teenagers who are treated for sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) within two weeks of pregnancy diagnosis; thereby decreasing exposure to organisms that cause perinatal complications.